


Brotherly bonding time

by DearMeLove



Series: Brotherly fun [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Atomic Wedgie, Batbrothers (DCU), Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Cute, Cute Kids, Family Fluff, Fluff, Funny, Good Older Sibling Dick Grayson, Good Older Sibling Jason Todd, Good Younger Sibling Damian Wayne, M/M, Mother Hen Dick Grayson, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Protective Older Brothers, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Younger Sibling Tim Drake, wedgie, wedgies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29230839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearMeLove/pseuds/DearMeLove
Summary: Batboys have a day in from the rain, from tickles to wedgies.Dick gives Tim an atomic.Fluffy brotherly bonding.
Series: Brotherly fun [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146386
Kudos: 26





	Brotherly bonding time

Dick smirked at Tim's loud yelp. He yanked harder, sending more pained noises tumbling out of Tim's mouth. 

"C'mon baby bird. Can't handle a little pain?" Dick teased and yanked the white briefs higher up his little brothers back. 

Tim kicked his legs, trying to find purchase to finally escape his eldest brothers favorite 'bonding time' activity. 

On the couch, Jason clapped his hands. "If you get atomic, I'll let you cuddle me for ten whole minutes!" Jason bargained. 

"One atomic on the way!" Dick cheered as he tugged the little nerdy briefs past Tim's neck. The boy groaned and grabbed at his prized family jewels. "Dick stop! Come on! Please?" Tim begged, legs still kicking to find relief. 

Dick yanked further, finally snapping the white briefs over Tim's forehead. "Nice atomic wedgie!" Jason teased and got up from his spot on the couch, running forward and grabbing the front of the waistband of Tim's undies and ripping them forward, giving his little brother one hell of a melvin. 

"Tt." Damian rolled his eyes as he glanced up from his perch next to the crackling fire. It was a stormy day, raining heavily. The boys had opted to stay inside, enjoying a relaxing day. 

That was until Dick and Jason had spotted Tim's thin white waistband at the top of his jeans as he leaned forward to get away from Jason's tickling. Which always ended up in someone getting their undies ripped, usually Tim. 

"Although I take great pleasure in Drake's torment, would you mind not being so loud." Damian complained. 

Dick turned to his youngest brother, an evil smile on his lips. "You better run, Dami. You're next."


End file.
